The Flusher
|Realname=Thomas Carlton |Aliases= |Identity=Secret |Species=Human |Nationality=American |Base=Burbank |Gender=Male |Height= |Weight= |Eyes= |Hair= |Marital=Single |Occupation=Trainee Plumber |FirstApp = Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 001}} The Flusher is a former gang member turned superhero. Working with the Justice League International under the watchful eye of his mentor Steel Shiva, he is trying to make up for the crimes he committed in the past working for Professor Zed. History Note: The following is adapted from Vortex, the pre-genned character Weeble used as the basis for Flusher. This may change slightly. Origin Thomas landed a work-study position as, what amounted to, a night watchman for one of the physics labs. He spend most of his time sitting behind a desk reading, listening to music, and watching YouTube, until one night when he heard noises from one of the labs. Upon investigating, Thomas found an apparently deserted lab lit by a glow coming from a mirror-like disk of energy held inside a circular frame. Then he heard words coming from the disk in a low, rumbling voice, "We’re losing synchronicity, Professor. If we’re to do this, it has to be now! Professor?" Thomas, more than a little surprised, managed a, "Hello?" and the voice on the other side growled, "Ah, there you are. Beginning transmission!" At that, Thomas remembers a stream of energy coming from the silvery disk, a shadowy, inhuman shape, and after that, nothing. He awoke moments later with a raging headache, feeling as if he’d been literally put through a wringer. Above him was one of the professors who worked at the lab. He seemed upset. The man, Professor Zediker, known as "Professor Zed" to the staff, explained that Thomas had accidently been exposed to dangerous energies that might be fatal and that it was very important that Thomas do exactly what he said if he wanted to live. Thomas felt like he had little choice and agreed. Thomas took a moment to collect his thoughts, trying to will the buzzing in his head to go away, and as he did so he realized it was something he could tap into. With a little push he opened his first vortex in front of his right hand and mistakenly obliterated the device that had previously held the glowing disk. The professor went from upset to furious, but Thomas didn’t notice, he was exploring the power he could feel suffusing his body. The more he concentrated, the more he understood what he could do, like moving an arm he’d just remembered he had. Within minutes he was teleporting across the room and he knew he could do so much more. Then the professor was back at his side, telling him not to use the power frivolously, that it was dangerous and there was no way to know how it was affecting him. Zediker went on to explain that Thomas would need to get some equipment that could mean the difference between life and death for him. Over the course of the next few weeks, The Flusher made his debut... as California’s newest super-powered thief. Going Straight At first, Thomas didn’t question his activities; he was doing what he had to in order to save his life, but after news of his thefts hit the news, he started to have doubts. While still struggling with his actions, he ran into Steel Shiva and Animal Woman, who’d figured out where he was likely to strike next. After trading a few panicked shots with the heroes, The Flusher threw up his hands and asked for help. The heroes accompanied him back to Professor Zed’s lab to find it in ruins and the professor missing. And at the center of all the destruction were the ruins of another portal device.... Since then, The Flusher has been working with the Justice League — who managed to make most of The Flusher’s legal problems go away by promising to watch over the young man. He checks in with his parole officer Agent Weiss occasionally. The Warp Zone TBA Appearance TBC Powers TBC Allies and Enemies Allies * Steel Shiva, superheroic mentor Enemies * Professor Zed, former employer Flusher, The Flusher, The Flusher, The Flusher, The Flusher, The Flusher, The Flusher, The